The One I Want
by ABrilliantFlame
Summary: Hermione has always been in love with a Weasley, but will she ever get the one she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione has always been in love with a Weasley, but will she ever get the one she wants?

*Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Harry Potter series… that would be J.K. Rowling.

The past four years of my life have been nothing short of eventful. I have been blessed with the best friends anyone could ask for and I am at the top of my class at Hogwarts. I feel as though I should be quite grateful for the life that I have been given, but there is one thing that I fear I will never obtain. I, Hermione Granger, am in love with my best friend. That stunning red hair and those adorable freckles make me weak in the knees. That fit, athletic body is much earned after hours of practice on the Quidditch field. I want nothing more than to have those strong arms wrapped around me as I fall asleep every night. There is one problem; my best friend is in love with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch her smile falter as I tease Harry about Cho Chang and it fills me with such envy. I knew she had a crush on him since the first day she met him. I always thought she would grow out of it, that she liked the idea of him more than she actually liked him.

I have to walk away as I see her regain her confidence and begin to joke with Harry in a flirtatious manner. I longed to be the one that could make her laugh with such ease. Making my way up the stairs I chance a look back at the giggling pair and watch as Harry places his hand on Ginny's leg. Continuing my trip up the stairs of the Burrow, I try my hardest to keep from losing my cool. Once I get to Ginny's bedroom, I let the tears flow freely from my eyes.

Half an hour later I hear the door opening and I decide to pretend to be asleep. I hear the floorboards creak as she tries to make her way quietly into the other twin bed. After a few minutes I hear her start to snore slightly and as strange as it may be, I find the slumbering sound quite adorable. I let the sound lull me to sleep as I fall deep into a dream world where things didn't have to be so complicated.

The next morning I wake up to see her bed empty. I assume that she must be eating breakfast, so I decide to make my way downstairs. When I get to the kitchen I see that Harry is seated across from Ron and right next to Ginny. I make my way to the table and take a seat next to Ron.

"Morning Hermione," Harry says politely.

"Mumph-ing Heeerm-umph-ne" Ron attempts to repeat Harry's greeting as he continues to shovel food down his throat. I don't know how one person can eat so much, but stay so thin.

"Good morning guys," I answer as I chance a glance at Ginny, who hasn't even looked in my direction once. I watch as she plays with the food on her plate and I soon realize that her hands are shaking slightly.

"How are you this morning, Gin?" I ask, longing to hear her voice.

"I'm, um… I'm good" She says, then gives Harry a look that I cannot read.

"Would you please excuse us for a moment?" It was really more of a statement than a question. I knew Harry only worded it that way to be polite. I watched as they made their way out the backdoor of the Burrow.

"What was that all about?" I question aloud.

"Who knows. Those to have been acting weird the whole summer." Ron replies and goes back to eating.


	3. Chapter 3

****Ginny's POV****

**I was sitting at the table talking Quidditch strategies with my brother and his best friend when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was, my brother's other best friend Hermione Granger. She came in and took a seat next to Ron, but I couldn't even glance at her in fear that she would read me like a book.**

**I listen to the other three occupants in the room greet each other, but I can't seem to find the words. Then she spoke to me with what I imagined was a hint of concern in her voice, "How are you this morning, Gin?"**

"**I'm, um… I'm good," I managed to say as I continued to concentrate on nothing but the food on my plate. Then I turned to Harry with what I'm certain was a look of anxiety, fear and hopelessness. Luckily, Harry came to my rescue once again as he excused us from the table and led me to the backyard.**

**We have been walking in silence for a good five minutes and finally Harry decides to break the ice. **

"**Are you alright, Gin?" He stops me as we reach a bench that is hidden behind a row of trees and we both sit down. **

"**I don't know Harry. I'm not used to feeling so self-conscious, but whenever I'm around her lately… I just, I turn into some mumbling idiot. Merlin, she must think I'm so stupid. I mean really why would she even want to be around…"**

"**Calm down," Harry cuts me off, "Honest, Gin, I'm pretty sure she knows you're not an idiot. You are in the top of your class. Besides, she's your best friend."**

"**She's your best friend too."**

"**Yeah, but I'm not in love with my best friend." He says with a smirk.**

"**Oh I don't know Harry, I've seen the way you look at Ron." I joke and we both start laughing. **

"**Could you imagine?" Harry says through chuckles, "He is so not my type."**

"**That's true, you're more into the Snape type, right?" I tease causing us both to fall into laughter once again. We stay there on the bench for a while just talking. Finally, we realize that we should probably head back.**

"**So you alright now, kiddo?" Harry says with brotherly affection.**

"**I think I'll survive" I reply, as he stands to offer me his arm and we walk back to the Burrow with our arms linked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV**

It has been an hour since breakfast and I've been sitting in Ginny's room staring out the window. Finally, I see Ginny and Harry walking back towards the Burrow with linked arms and wide smiles. I feel my fists start to clench. When did I start reacting to their close relationship with such anger? Ginny and Harry have always been friends, but it seems like they have gotten closer in the past few months. I am bothered by the fact that Ginny seems to be confiding in Harry and avoiding me.

"Hey Mione," I hear Ginny call out as she enters the room. The way she says my name makes me melt.

"Hey Gin. Where'd you go off to?"

"Just took a walk with Harry."

"Oh, well that sounds nice," I say wishing that she would have been more detailed. Then again, maybe I don't want to hear about their 'walk'.

"It was okay, but I was kind of hoping that we could hang out today."

"We? As in you and me?" I ask. 'Of course that's what she meant, you idiot.'

"Yeah, you know… we could just do uh, girl stuff or whatever." She said as she laid on my bed.

"Gin, you don't do girl stuff." I tease her with a smile, as I take a seat on the end of the bed, so that we are facing each other.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I just mean we could do whatever you want to do."

"Like tea parties, dress up.. Oooh and knitting?" I joke

"Uhh… aren't we a little to old for that?" She asks hoping that I'll say 'Yes'.

"Duh, I was just teasing you, silly girl." I say as I jump towards her and start tickling her sides.

"Oh… no… Herm… Please stop" She struggles to protest through her giggles.

"Only if you promise that we can spend the whole day without mentioning Quidditch once." I say to her with a confident grin.

"Okay, but only if you promise not to mention school." She replies with an air of arrogance.

"Deal" I declare and we seal it with a handshake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ginny's POV**

Hermione and I have decided to spend the afternoon at the nearby lake. We just finished packing some lunch and are just now walking out the back door. We don't say anything as we make our way to the lake. When we finally get there I turn towards Hermione, who is in the process of stripping down to her bathing suit. I try not to stare at her, but I can't help it. After a minute, I realize that she has caught me checking her out and I could swear that she is blushing. As Hermione jumps into the water, I rush to join her. As soon as I surface she splashes me with water, which turns into a splashing fight filled with plenty giggling. Then she jumps at me in an attempt to stop my splashing and I wrap my arms around her waist to steady us. There we are, just standing in the waist deep water face to face with our arms wrapped around each other.

"Hermione… I" I trail off and bite my lip, trying to find the courage to finish the sentence 'want to kiss you'… but for some reason I just can't, talk about a true Gryffindor.

"Gin" She says as she places her hands on my face and stares into my eyes in way that would seem as though she is trying to convey her feelings through those deep brown orbs.

I have a feeling that this might just be the moment that I've been waiting for. My heart is beating at an incredible fast pace and my stomach feels as though a million butterflies are swarming within it.

Then, it happened… the kind of thing I did not want to happen. The moment is ruined by the loud splash of someone doing a cannonball into the water.

In an instant Hermione has already made her way back to the shore. I look up to see Harry standing by the edge of the water with an apologetic smirk. He enters the water and makes his way towards me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here Miss Weasley. Did I really see what I think I saw?"

Great, I'm glad that someone finds this situation amusing. I would just love to see Harry's face if I interrupted one of his special moment with Snape.

"Well, Harry that depends on what you think you saw."

"I think I saw you two in a very compromising position, burning holes into each other with your eyes." He replies with a chuckle.

"Do you think Ron noticed?" I ask, not even bothering to humor him any further.

"No, Gin. You know your brother wouldn't know love or passion if it hit him in the back of the head." He said before redirecting my attention, "Anyway, I believe there is a beautiful girl awaiting your company over there."

"Right, I'll talk to you later then." I say as I make my way over to where Hermione has laid out a blanket for us to sit on.

"Hey" she almost whispers without even looking at me.

"Do you want to take this party elsewhere?" I ask, smiling as she looks up at me with a relieved expression.

"I would love to."

**An hour later**

We finished lunch a while ago and have just been sitting here talking on the bench that Harry and I call "our bench". The bench is in a small, secluded clearing a good distance away from the Burrow.

"So, when did you find this little hideaway?"

"I found it when I was 10. All of the boys were away, so I had nothing better to do than explore all of the areas around here that I hadn't really investigated before. I usually come here if I need to escape the chaos of the Burrow." I say with a smirk.

"So, is this where you and Harry run off to sometimes?" She asks in a wavering voice. I can sense that she is not sure whether or not she should ask the question.

"Yeah, we come here to talk sometimes."

"Just to talk?" Her voice sounds slightly accusatory, like she actually thinks I'm hiding something from her.

"Hermione, I'm not interested in Harry at all. He's just a friend." I say as I look into her eyes, hoping to show her that I'm being sincere. I am so sick of everyone thinking that I am in love with Harry. Sure, I had a little crush on him when I was 11, but come on he is the 'Boy Who Lived'. Once I got to know him, the allure of his fame faded and I realized that he would always be a great friend. Not to mention the fact that we are both gay.

"Oh, sorry" She said as she turned her head and mumbled what I could swear was something like "good to know."

"What was that?" I ask with a confident smile.

"What? Nothing…"

"Alright, if you say so. Anyway, we should probably head back. Mum will have a fit if I don't finish my chores." I stand and offer my hand to help Hermione up.

"Yeah" she whispers as she takes my hand and stands.

We stay there for a minute caught up in a heated stare. I squeeze her hand that is still holding loosely onto my own. Unfortunately, Hermione turns away and starts to pack up our things. 'This is going to be a long year.'


End file.
